Sing To Me
by sigmakutie
Summary: “Sing to me, Rachel….” He barely whispered it into her shoulder, as he applied open mouthed kisses onto the soft skin there. Cute, sexy one-shot fic for Puckleberry!


**Sing To Me**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SUMMERY _"Sing to me, Rachel…." He barely whispered it into her shoulder, as he applied open mouthed kisses onto the soft skin there._ Cute, sexy one-shot fic for Puckleberry! 3

A/N The song is "Touch Me" from Spring Awakening, only it's an adapted version that was sung by Lea Michele at the Up Right Cabaret. If you would like the performance youtube (dot) com/watch?v=urJsv776SfM.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her voice was probably the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Like, _ever_. Especially when it's just the two of them. And a bed. The way her voice starts off with these soft mewling sounds, then they get louder and higher, until she's practically screaming. And this one time, they were together - room, bed, covers, no clothes… you know, the standard procedure - when he was so turned on by her _practically screaming_ that he asked her four little words:

"Sing to me, Rachel…."

He barely whispered it into her shoulder, as he applied open mouthed kisses onto the soft skin there. Then her body went ridged with surprise and at first he thought she was going to push him off her and tell him that he was sick, or give him some hour long lecture about how "she shouldn't sing in the throes of passion because it could damage her voice" (which he wouldn't understand anyway since she was _practically screaming_), or some bullshit like that. She stopped and lightly pushed on his chest. He lifted himself up with his arms, positioning himself so that he was still inside her, but his upper body wasn't touching her at all, like he was doing a push-up. They stared into each other's eyes, hooded and lust filled. Just staring, just like that for a few seconds before she ran her hands up and down his chest gliding up his shoulders and neck, resting on the sides of his face. She stroked his cheek with her fingertips and ghosted her thumb across his bottom lip. He searched her face for any kind of denial or… or something. Anything. But all he found was love in her hooded eyes. She worried her lip before taking a breath.

"_Where I go, when I go there  
No more memory anymore  
Only drifting on some ship  
Without whispers on the distance to shore"_

She whispered the words as her breath heaved in her chest.

"_Where I go, when I go there  
No more whispering anymore  
Only hymns upon your lips  
Mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore"_

She slid her hands back down his back, applying pressure just on his hip bones to signal him to start moving again. He complied, gently, gingerly rocking his hips so not to spook her, just in case she still was not comfortable, after all, this _was_ Rachel Berry, and he knows how unpredictable she can be. She took a deep breath before continuing to the chorus.

"_Touch me – just like that  
And that – oh, yeah – now, that's heaven  
Now, that I like  
God, that's so nice  
Now lower down, where the fig lies"_

She gently took his hand and guided it down her body. He let his thumb brush her nipple as he smoothed his hand over her full and supple breast. He ghosted his hand down her curves until her hand forced his larger one to take a turn and glide across her stomach. He circled her belly button with the finger tip of his index finger, slowly moving down through the short, trimmed hair, down to her "fig" where he placed pressure as she arched her back into him, letting him slip inside of her at a new angle.

"_O-o-oh my god_

_O-o-oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_O-o-oh my god_

_O-o-oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Touch meeee_

_Touch me-e-e-ee_

_Oh-o_

_Oh-o_

_Oh-o…"_

Her voice crescendoed as he began to rocking harder into her. She all but gasped out the lyrics and he found it unbearably hot, but he held himself back, after all he was a believer in the "ladies first" rule of sex.

"_Where I go, when I go there  
No more shadows anymore  
Only you there, with a kiss  
Nothing missing as you're drifting to shore"_

She pulled his head down and let him settle his forehead against her shoulder. He placed kisses on her shoulder and up her neck and on her lobe, nipping lightly, just how she likes so he could hear her do that unbearably hot moaning-while-singing thing that he found she could do.

"_Where I go, when I go there  
No more weeping anymore  
Only in and out your lips  
The broken wishes, washing with them, to shore"_

He started thrusting harder and faster. If it were any other person they would have lost their train of thought, but not Rachel Berry. No, Rachel Berry kept on singing, despite the fact that this beautiful man was between her legs and he was doing the most wonderful things, making her feel in the most wonderful feelings. He wanted to be sung to, well God Dammit, she was going to sing to him! He moaned sweet nothings into her ears. Things like, "God, Rachel, You're so beautiful!" "You're so beautiful when you sing. And when you're beneath me. That's makes you radiant!" He didn't say exactly that last part because it was so broken with moans and "oh, gods", but the meaning got across to her, which only made her sing/moan louder.

"_Touch me – just try it  
Now, there – that's it – God, that's heaven  
Love me – yeah!_

_Ooo-oo-Oo-oo"_

She clenched her walls and strained her muscles. Her legs quivered as she arched her back higher, higher. She clenched him so hard as she came that he could hold it in no longer and he shot his thick streams into her arching caverns(1). She held the note until she collapsed back onto to the bed in a boneless heap with him on top of her. He pulled his hand from between them and laid his head upon her sweat covered breast.

"_There the winds sigh_

_There the winds sigh"_

She whispered out the last verse into his hair. They took heaving breaths as she rubbed her hand across the sweat covered skin of his neck and over his shoulders, soothing the sore muscles.

He whispered out, "I love you". His hot breath settling upon the sweat cooled skin of her breast.

"I love you, too, Noah," she whispered back before sleep overcame them both.

"_There the winds sigh…."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(1)arching caverns Taken from Homer's "The Odyssey", used in the invocation to describe Calypso's… eh-hem… you know.


End file.
